1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing line.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fishing lines with a high resistance to breaking are known, which are either designed as monofilaments or are of a multitude of braided cords, wherein synthetic fibers of great strength are thus employed, such as discussed in German Patent Reference DE 44 02 630 C1, for example. As a protection against damage, such threads and cords are provided with a casing, for example by coating or extrusion, such as discussed in PCT International Publication WO 9203922 A1. The employment of adhesive materials, such as hot melt adhesives, for improving the adhesiveness between the casing and/or the filaments is disadvantageous in connection with known hybrid fishing lines. Such bonding layers/adhesive layers have a negative effect on the mechanical properties and fatigue strength under reversing bending strains of the fishing line, and over time also become brittle, disintegrate and decompose.
Braided or twisted fishing lines also have one disadvantage that the elongation at break is not inconsiderably increased by twisting. It is also possible when using the fishing line in salt water, while retrieving the fishing line water droplets are caught between the individual filaments and leave salt crystals behind when they dry, which leads to destruction by friction when unreeling the fishing line again.